The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for protecting an outdoor air conditioning unit, and more particularly to apparatus and methods for production of a covering for protecting an outdoor air conditioning unit from damage by the elements, such covering being releasable from the air conditioning unit in the event of accidental operation of the unit.
1. Background of the Invention
Most modern day residential and commercial structures have central heat and air conditioning. The most common arrangement for the air conditioning portion of a central heat and air conditioning system is to have a mechanism for throttling of a coolant and heat exchange within the structure, and to have a compressor housed outside of the structure. In such an arrangement, coolant is compressed by the outdoor compressor and transported inside the structure with metallic tubing. Once inside, the coolant is allowed to decompress, which causes a decrease in the temperature of the coolant. A fan then blows inside air over the metallic tubes which contain the decompressed coolant, thus cooling the air. The cooled air is then circulated about the structure.
While compressing the coolant, the outside compressor produces undesirable heat. This heat is typically removed by a fan which blows outside air over the outdoor coolant tubing and compressor in order to get rid of the excess heat. Most typically, the fans exhaust the outside air out of the top of an outdoor compressor unit through an opening called the fan discharge opening.
Maintenance issues involving the outdoor unit arise when the outdoor unit is not in consistent use, such as in the winter months when air conditioning is not needed. During such periods of non-use, debris such as dirt, dust, limbs, leaves, and other objects from the environment may enter the outdoor unit through the discharge opening on top of the unit. These objects may damage the unit over time.
It is desirable to cover the outdoor unit during periods of non-use so that debris cannot enter the outdoor unit. Several types of covers have been introduced which fasten around outdoor units in order to protect them from the elements. However, danger occurs if the outdoor unit is unintentionally operated when a cover is installed. If the fan in an outdoor unit is activated while a cover is installed, the cover may prevent proper ventilation from occurring, thus causing the compressor to overheat. Further, back-pressure upon the fan caused by the blockage of the discharge opening by the cover may cause the fan motor to overheat and/or fail.
What is needed is an apparatus for covering an outdoor air conditioning unit and protecting the unit from outside debris, while at the same time protecting against the dangers associated with unintentionally operating the air conditioning unit with the cover in place.
2. Description of the Art
Applicant is aware of the following U.S. Patents concerning protective covers for an air conditioning unit.
The invention provides a protective cover for preventing the entry of debris into an outdoor air conditioning unit while providing for the safe operation of the unit in the event of unintentional activation of the unit while the invented apparatus is installed.
During normal operation, the invented protective air conditioning cover provides a covering for the top surface of an outdoor air conditioning unit, including the discharge opening, which is usually covered by a metallic grate. The protective cover is held in place on top of the unit by one or more magnets. The magnets are arranged around the periphery of the cover, and are of sufficient strength to hold the cover in place during significant wind bursts.
The placement of the magnets and the types of magnets used in the invented cover are configured to provide just enough attraction between the magnets and the metallic surface of the air conditioning unit that the invented cover is maintained in position upon the top of the unit during normal weather conditions, and all but the most extreme wind conditions. However, the upward pressure caused by operation of the fan motor within the air conditioning unit is capable of lifting the invented cover with enough force to remove the magnetically connected cover from the top of the air conditioning unit. Removal of the cover in the event of accidental operation of the air conditioning unit prevents over heating of the air conditioning components and fan motor due to a blocked discharge opening. The use of magnets allows the cover to be attached to the air conditioning unit without the use of rope, chain, adhesive material, or other mechanical attachment means.
The present invention is particularly useful for covering outdoor units during periods of extreme weather conditions or when the outdoor unit is not used for lengthy periods of time, such as during the winter months.
The apparatus consists of a general flat layer of material having magnets evenly spaced about the underside of its periphery. The cover material is light weight so that it may be lifted upward by the air conditioning unit fan, but durable enough to resist punctures by limbs and other debris which typically fall upon an outdoor air conditioning unit. The material need not be completely impermeable to water or air, but must consist of a barrier material capable of preventing all but a small quantity of rain and dust from entering the top of the unit (water repellant and air resistant), and must consist of a barrier material capable of resisting the flow of air to such a degree that a high pressure area under the cover is produced upon operation of the unit fan.
The principal object of the present invention is to provide an improved protective cover for an air conditioning unit.
A further object of this invention is to provide an improved protective cover for an air conditioning unit which is easily installed upon the top surface of an outdoor air conditioning unit so as to prevent the entry of water and debris into the air conditioner.
Another object of the invention is to provide apparatus for an improved protective cover for an air conditioning unit which is easily installed upon the top surface of an outdoor air conditioning unit so as to prevent the entry of all but a small quantity of water and debris into the air conditioner which will disconnect from the air conditioning unit upon accidental operation of the unit fan so as to prevent overheating of the unit.